


What's in the box?

by majesticduxk



Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Communication, Costume, Cuddles, Date Nights, Exploration, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Oversharing, Overstimulation, Spanking, big spoon Kuroo, butt plus, kiss marks, little spoon Bokuto, little spoon Kuroo, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto were perfect - steady, stable, long term and in love. Their relationship was perfect.Well, almost perfect.Everything about he and Bokuto was just good. Except… well, it wasn’t reallyexcept, it was like and. Everything was great,andhe wanted to try more. He wanted to bring some bdsm into things, and when, in the middle of the night, Bokuto questions whether they are both getting what they want out of their relationship, it seems like the perfect time to spice things up and try some new things.They try new things, and in doing so, learn a lot about themselves and each other.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: All my beautiful bottom/sub/omega Bokuto fics: because he's worth it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	What's in the box?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this idea has just been going around in my brain. There’s going to be so many chapters, and some of them short, because most chapters are going to be one of their lucky dips. Anyway, this is meant to be happy and kinky and sweet and fun, and I hope that you find it happy and fun. 
> 
> Please Note: Tags will be updated as required, and I will name each chapter according to the kinks in it.
> 
> For those following my other works: I am still working on other things! The next thing on the list is actually the last chapter to A Friend in Need (Kise, hurt/comfort).

It wasn’t planned as such. It was just how things naturally progressed. At the start, when they were getting to know each other and what they liked, they switched. A lot. Tab A was inserted into Slot B, and Tab B was inserted into Slot A. It was how they discovered their own bodies, as well as each other’s. 

And then as the months and years went by, they didn’t… they didn’t exactly fall into a rut, but Kuroo tended to top, and Bokuto tended to bottom. Now, this actually suited Kuroo. He wasn’t against bottoming – Bo had shown him some good times – but if you asked his preference? He would definitely prefer to be the one fucking his beautiful partner. God! The way Bo moaned when he was underneath him, how tight he was around him. It was pretty close to perfect. 

That didn’t mean that things couldn’t change. Kuroo wasn’t _bored_. Any time he got with Bo was amazing. And if it came down to it, he’d be happy spending the rest of his life just snuggling on the coach with his beefy boyfriend, before going to bed, and snuggling up against said beefy boyfriend. However, Bo loved sex just as much as he did, so he wasn’t going to have to wear his hand out any time soon. 

And Bokuto was just as sexy, just as responsive, and just as wriggly as he always had been. It was just… Look, Kuroo was an adventurous guy. Even back when they’d been green teens a little part of him had wondered how far he could push it, what else he could do. And now that were comfortable, that little voice was getting louder and more persistent. But how did you say to your happy and satisfied boyfriend, ‘hey I love what we do, but I’d really like to tie you up and fuck you until you cry’. There was never a good time to say that! 

Luckily, he didn’t have to say it. 

~o~

Normally, once they kissed goodnight, Bokuto was out like a light. He’d wrap himself around Kuroo, sweetly snuggle against him, and then fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Occasionally Kuroo was jealous, but more often he would just enjoy the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, and hope he dropped off before Bokuto started snoring, bless his sinuses. 

Tonight though, Bokuto was shifty and would not settle. Rolling one way and then other. Fluffing his pillows, and when he accidently hit Kuroo in the face with one, that was it. 

“Koutarou. Either tell me what’s going on, or go the fuck to sleep!”

While Bokuto didn’t say anything, he did stop moving. Not that it meant Kuroo was in the clear. Knowing his boyfriend, he was trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say. Which was fine. Really. _Really_. Kuroo absolutely wanted to know what was keeping Bo awake for hours on end. 

“Do… do you want me to fuck you?”

What? Kuroo hadn’t actually known what to expect. Bo’s midnight wonderings ranged from why did snakes not have legs, to how long would it take to walk across the ocean, and how weird would it be if they swapped faces. (That had taken a _long_ time to get the image out of his head). So, while he hadn’t known what Bokuto was worrying about, that definitely wasn’t it. 

“What?”

Bokuto side eyed him, then rolled his head back and stared at the roof. “It’s just… I can’t remember the last time I fucked you. And I thought you might be missing out, and just too embarrassed to say anything, because you’re really nice like that, and then I started worrying about what else you might not be saying and-“

“Just to get this clear in my own head, Bo,” Kuroo rolled onto his side, and half sat up, supporting his head with his hand. Bokuto was still flat on his back, staring at the roof, but now Kuroo could see how his fists were clenched by his side. His poor Kou was nervous. “You’re worried because I might be unhappy in bed, right?”

Bokuto nodded, although he still wouldn’t look at Kuroo. 

“So, I’m going to throw a question right back at you: do _you_ want to top me?”

His words and tone were conversational, and Bokuto managed another side glance. Kuroo was sure his face was warm and open, inviting an answer. When Bokuto didn’t answer, Kuroo carried on.

“To be honest I was thinking something similar the other day. Well, not about you fucking me, and to be honest I was thinking about a lot of things, but one of them was I love what we have going on. I love fucking you, Bo. And look, if you want to fuck me, I’m all for it, anything to make you happy.” Kuroo dropped a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek, and even as he as pulling back, Bokuto was turning back towards him. Kuroo rewarded his behavior with a gentle kiss to his mouth. “But honestly? It would be for you. I like being the one to fuck you. I like holding you down, I like…” 

Kuroo trailed off. Because this was his chance to be honest. Completely honest. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo let it out slowly, ignoring the look Bokuto gave him. “I like everything we do, and sometimes I’d like to try other things, but then I feel a little weird asking. Like it might be too much?”

Bokuto shot up at that. Getting his knees underneath him, Bokuto leant over Kuroo, eyes wide and hair falling sweetly along with gravity. Kuroo wished Bo would wear his hair down more.

“Kuroo, no! No, never feel embarrassed! We don’t do that, right?”

He was so sweet, and so earnest, and Kuroo couldn’t help cracking up even as Bokuto looked offended. 

“Bo… you were literally embarrassed to ask me if I wanted you to fuck me! We’re both in the same boat here.”

Grunting angrily, Bokuto threw himself back on the bed. As he went to roll away, Kuroo grabbed his arm, effectively stopping the movement. 

“Don’t be like that, Bo,” Kuroo cooed at his grumpy partner. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at _us_.”

Bokuto’s pout intensified. “I thought we were better at communicating.”

“We obviously are. I mean, just look at us, talking like grownups, instead of getting up to crazy shit and then talking about it when you’re high on pain meds.”

“Hey!” Bokuto was offended. “Sometimes _you’re_ the one on the pain meds!”

Lips thinning, Kuroo looked Bokuto squarely in the eye. “I want times, I want dates, I want examples.”

Bokuto stared right back at him. Until he huffed and rolled over, showing Kuroo his back. This time Kuroo didn’t stop him, and instead snuggled forward, attaching himself along Bokuto’s back. 

“Don’t be like that, babe.” 

When Bokuto didn’t reply, Kuroo fell to kissing the back of his neck with louder and more obnoxious sounds until Bokuto caved and started giggling. 

“There’s my happy boy,” Kuroo aimed one last kiss at his temple before hugging him. 

It felt nice, he reflected. Bokuto was generally the big spoon, and Bokuto was a great cuddler, so no problems there, but Kuroo _liked_ having Bo in his arms. The snuggled for a few moments, before Kuroo decided to suggest his plan.

“Soooooooo… it’s obvious that we both are thinking about a few things we’re too embarrassed to talk about, right?”

While he didn’t say anything, Kuroo felt Bo’s head move in agreement. Emboldened, he continued. 

“So, what I wanted to suggest was something like a… a lucky dip box.”

“A what?”

“You know, a lucky dip! There are prizes in a box, and you don’t know what’s in there, so you stick your hand in and pull out a surprise. And before you say anything, I don’t mean we stick sex toys in there and pull them out.”

“I wasn’t going to say that!” Bokuto’s response was weak and suspicious. 

“But I was thinking we each put, I don’t know, five or ten ideas in there. Then on Wednesday we pull one out, talk about it, and then plan to do it from Friday night for a week or so. Like, really do the things. And then we’ll know if we want to continue after the experiment.”

Kuroo’s heart was beating so hard. It… it sounded like nothing. Nothing at all. Hey babe, let’s try something mildly kinky. But Kuroo didn’t _want_ mildly kinky. He’d been wanting a lot more with and from Bokuto for a while now. And fuck did he have things to put in the lucky dip box.

Kuroo had always been a dominant lover. And he loved nothing more than holding Bo down as he fucked him hard and deep. Or pulling his hair, and moving him around. Kuroo fucking loved it, and if the way Bo came undone in his arms was anything to go by, so did he. But they never discussed it. They just did it. And Kuroo wanted more. How much more would depend on Bokuto, but since they had never discussed it-

“What if I write something you don’t like? Or visa versa?”

Oh. He was open to it! At least the idea of trying new things… But he was holding back a little. Kuroo thought he knew what might be worrying his love.

“That’s why we’d choose it a few days early. It gives up time to talk about it, change it if it’s something we can compromise on, and if you couldn’t convince me, we’d have a week off. Like, I’m definitely planning on approaching this with an open mind. And maybe some of the things I suggest I’ll end up hating. But you’re right, there still might be things I don’t want to do at all. Hard limits, if you will.”

May as well start throwing in the terminology. 

“We’d talk about it?”

“We would absolutely talk about it. Are we going to have hot, kinky sex? Probably. But that isn’t all it has to be. Maybe… maybe I want to watch a movie with you sitting on my lap.”

Bo burst out laughing at that, his shoulders shaking against Kuroo’s chest. Bo’s laugh was the best, Kuroo thought. 

“That sounds boring, babe. Also, I’d probably squash you-“

“I guess we’d talk about that. But boring isn’t a reason for a no. And who knows.” Kuroo poked Bokuto’s shoulder rather pointedly. “You might love it, babe.”

Bokuto was still laughing to himself, but his shoulders had relaxed. So Kuroo had been right. Bokuto wanted to try something and he thought _Kuroo_ might find it boring. 

“Let’s fill up our surprise box tomorrow,” Kuroo whispered before closing his eyes and settling down to sleep. 

To his frustration, Bokuto shrugged off Kuroo’s arms, and turned over, gathering Kuroo up in his arms. It was annoying, but not annoying enough to not fall asleep. 

Kuroo fell asleep to dreams of all things he was going to do to Bokuto.


End file.
